becoming Harry
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Hermione transformed in Harry to prove to Ron that he can talk to her about everything but what happened if she finds Ginny instead of her brother? HxG
1. Chapter 1

Being Harry

A/N: this oneshot has been in my computer for a while now, so I decided to post it, hope you like it!

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Hermione was preparing this for a while now, she was tired that her two best friends, that happened to be both guys, stop talking when she entered in the room, or kept doing inside jokes excusing themselves saying that it was boys stuff. She wanted to stop this and she had a plan. It was months that she had been preparing the polijuice potion to transform in Harry and talk with Ron about everything and then change back in her female form to prove him that he could talk to her about everything. That day was perfect, saturday, no lessons, no quiddich, she had all the time she nedded and most important thing Harry will be with Hagrid the whole time. She put Harry's hair in the potion and drunk it, it wasn't exactly delicious but she tought that the results will worth a little suffering. She became Harry and it was kinda weird, she wasn't used to be a male, so strong and big and that thing between her legs didn't make everything easyer, anyway she walked out of the girl's dorm and in the common room but Ron wasn't there.

"Where is that jerk when you need him?" she whispered to herself. She went out and she started to look for him but instead of him she found another Weasley.

"Hi Harry" Ginny greeted from behind her. She didn't turned, she wasn't used to be called Harry after all, so the younger girl ran towards her and grabbed her wrist, making her turn.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" she asked panting a little for the run. Hermione mentally slapped herself, she had to be more careful if she didn't want that someone noticed what she was up to.

"Sorry, I was lost in my toughts" she excused herself. Ginny smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Hermione's first though was to dodge it but she reasoned that she couldn't, she would make the redhead suspicious and maybe angry with her real boyfriend, so she kissed her. She thought it would be disgusting or at least weird, but it wasn't any of it. She found herself like Ginny's soft lips against her and she almost unconsciously ran her tongue on the other girl's bottom lip. The redhead opened her mouth and she started to caresse Hermione's, well tecnically Harry's tongue with her own. After a while air became an issue and they pulled apart. It was only then that Hermione realized what she had done and mostly what she had felt in doing it. It was wonderful, she knew that Ginny was a great kisser but from knowing it to experience it, it was a really different thing. The other girl looked at her smiling.

"Wow Harry!" she exclaimed and she hugged the other, in doing this she felt something pushing against her leg. "What?" she asked and she looked down. "I didn't know you were so turned on" she said flirting lifting her head so she looked in Hermione's/Harry's eyes. The other looked down and saw the most embarassing thing she had ever seen, she had an erection! And it came from kissing Ginny that is supposed to be her best friend's sister or her other best friend's girlfriend. She was stunned and she didn't know how to excuse herself.

"I'm so sorry Gin...I didn't mean to..." she blushed deeply but she was stopped by Ginny's lips on hers again.

"Don't worry, now we will fix this" she said seductively and she lead the one that she tought was her boyfriend in an empty classroom, closing the door behind her.

"So I think I can do something for you" she flirted coming closer and wrapping her arms on Hermione's waist.

"What are you..." the other wanted to ask, but when Ginny started to unzip her pants it was obvious what she was going to do.

"Don'y worry Harry, everything will be fine." she stated before kissing the other again on the lips, this time a moan escaped from Hermione's mouth and she knew she couldn't stop herself anymore. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and she started to kiss her neck, while the other was lifting up her skirt. When Hermione found her way between the other's legs the redhead moaned in pleasure. And that made only the other girl more turned on. She started to pump in and out, she have thought that it would be weird, but with Ginny everything was so natural she couldn't even explain why. She continued to kiss the other and her breath became faster and faster along with her rythm.

"Ohhh...Harry...God..." Ginny moaned and that made Hermione thrusting faster and harder and putting all her new memeber inside of her lover. She coud feel her pleasure approaching and it was the best feeling in the entire world, finally they came together, moaning each other's names. They collapsed on the floor and Ginny cuddled closer to the other.

"That was your best performance ever!" she whispered in Hermione's ear, making her shiver.

"It was awesome!" the other exclaimed, still excited for what had just happened. They stayed there for a while but then Hermione started to feel that the effect of the potion was fading away, so she stood up.

"What are you doing?"a confused Ginny asked

"I have to return to Hagrid's, he needs my help" the other lied.

"Ok, but I'll see you later, right?" she asked smiling. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room. She arrived to the closest bathroom just in time to be her old self again.

A/N: so what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts!


	2. feelings

Becoming Harry

A/N: I decided to write some more chapters for this story, even if it was difficult to get Hermione out of that weird situation, anyway here it is, hope you like it!

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Hermione returned herself and ony then she started to really think about what she had just done. At first she was scared, for what she had felt, for the consequences of her actions... when her rational mind started to work again, she decided that her first problem was how to make Ginny forget what had happened, so that between her and Harry won't be any akward conversation about something he didn't remember. She found a potion in an old book she had taken from the library some time before and she managed to make the girl drink it without questions or problems. Her first fear was gone, no one knew about what happened, no one except for her. She tryed to forget it too, only without a magical help and mostly she decided that everything she had done that afternoon, well, it was because she was in Harry's body, after all she had never been attracted to a girl before and what had happened was only a little accident that won't happen again.

Despite her thoughts and decisions, some days later in the common room, she found herself staring at the redhead girl seated in front of her doing her homework. Hermione studied her hair, her eyes and how cute they were when she tryed to concentrate and finally she arrived at her lips, she started to rememeber how those soft lips felt upon her own, how Ginny's tongue felt in her mouth... she felt the urge to lean forward and kiss those lips again, it was like she was gonna die if she wouldn't have taste Ginny's lips. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and run into the bathroom, splashing some water on her face hoping that it would help her in making those thoughts disappear. She calmed down a little but then she heard an angelic voice from behind her.

"Hermione are you all right?" the brunette turned and saw Ginny standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm ok, I was just...it was a little hot in the common room" she excused herself.

"Mmmm" the other girl replied but she didn't seem really convinced. "You know that you could tell me anything, right?" she continued coming closer to her friend and placing her hand on Hermione's arm.

"I know Ginny, but it was nothing really" she said and she stepped out of the bathroom, she hardly heard Ginny yell "if you want to talk about that nothing, I will always be there!" before entering in the dorm and closing the door, luckily no one else was there. She collapsed on her bed._ What had just happened? _She asked herself _Why did I want to kiss her? I'm becoming a...No way! But still...those feelings and...I don't really know...I have never felt like before, never even with Victor...is that what really like someone is like? _She got lost in her thoughts and eventually she drifted to sleep. She was awaken by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she mumbled still a little asleep. Ginny entered in the dorm and looked at her.

"Here you are! I didn't see you all the afternoon and I was getting worryed." she said taking a seat on the bed with her friend.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly "What time is it?" she continued, she couldn't believe that she had lost the whole afternoon sleeping instead of studying.

"It's time we go to dinner, or we will miss it" Ginny answered and took the brunette's hand helping her to stand up. Hermione could feel her hand going on fire by that simple touch and she blushed.

"What?" the redhead asked seeing the Hermione's red face. The older girl let go her hand.

"Nothing, I'm still a little sleepy, I go to fresh up, I will reach you in the great hall" she stated and she went to the bathroom leaving Ginny confused.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, nothing was different in the outside, but for the inside part, well it was really different, there were all these new feelings that were fighting inside of her. _Ok, maybe I like her,but I don't know, it's kinda akward and weird, and even if I do what am I supposed to do now? I mean I can't transform in Harry again and be her boyfriend, that would be akward and wrong considering that I will lie to her and to my best friend...but maybe we can only sort my feelings out, I only need some other polijuice potion! _She stated in her mind. She had a new plan and she wanted to give it a shot, at least she will understand her feelings for Ginny, for the rest, she could think about that later. She smiled to herself and exited from the bathroom.


	3. Hogsmeade trip

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next weekend there were a Hogsmeade trip, so both Harry and Ron were out for the whole day, while Ginny had to stay at Hogwarts because she had to finish a paper for Snape. Hermione thought that she had the perfect shot to understand what she felt for her redhead friend. She drunk the polijuice potion and she became Harry for the second time. She went out of the girls dorm and found Ginny in the common room.

"Hey" Hermione greeted the younger girl. Ginny lifted her head from the books and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey Harry! I thought you were going to Hogsmade with my brother." She said surprised.

"But then I changed my mind and thought that it's better to stay here with my girlfriend and help her out with her homework." Harry/Hermione flirted, the other girl smiled.

"You're so sweet!" she exclaimed and she kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but Hermione could feel goosebumps and her heart start racing anyway. She couldn't help it, she was falling for that girl. She stared at Ginny's eyes for some seconds and then she remembered because they were there.

"So what are you studying?" she asked looking at the books.

"Potion, Snape wants a paper on sleeping potions" the redhead explained.

"Ok, let's do that, so then we can hang out a little without homework." Hermione exclaimed and they started to search and write together.

Some hours flew by like that with Hermione helping Ginny, the brunette was amazed by how a simple thing like that could be exciting if you do it with the right person. At lunch hour they had finished the paper and Hermione was definetly falling for Ginny. After a quick lunch they decided to take a walk near the lake. They arrived at the shore and seated down, with Ginny's back leaned in Harry/Hermione's chest and the brunette's arms wrapped firmly on the other waist.

"You know, I thought that you hated things like this, you have always told me that you think that they're too much cheesy and romantic for you" the redhead broke the magic silence that had fallen between the two.

"I know, but I think I'm changing for the person I love." Hermione was shocked for what she had just said, she loved Ginny? When did that happen and how? She asked herself while the other girl turned her face to look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Hermione mentally slapped herself, she hadn't even thought that maybe Harry have never said a thing like that to her girlfriend and that maybe it had sounded weird to her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just…" the other cut her off.

"Only tell me if you really mean it." She stated.

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart" Hermione replied softly. Ginny smiled "Wow"

"Wow as that's the best thing you could have said or wow as…" the redhead shut her up with her lips on Hermione's. It started as a soft and sweet kiss, but then the brunette felt Ginny's tongue asking for entrance and their tongue fight began. Everything else faded away for Hermione, there were only her and Ginny that currently was turning all her body and pushing who she thought was her boyfriend against the grass. Hermione's back reached the ground and Ginny's body fall against her own making the older girl moan. Their hands roamed all over their bodies and Hermione moved her mouth to her friend's lips to her neck, causing the other girl to moan. The redhead roughly positioned her lover's lips on her own again and she started to open Harry's fly. Her hands arrived inside the other's underwear but they didn't find what there was supposed to be there. A surprised Ginny broke the kiss and opened her eyes, only to see that she wasn't making out with her boyfriend but with her best friend, her female best friend. Hermione looked at her stunned face and immediately remembered that she had forgotten to take the other polijuice potion and that in that moment the effect must have been gone.


	4. Ginny knows

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

For some seconds Ginny only stood there, without saying anything, too shocked to do anything.

"What….? How…? Harry?" she finally said, still not able to create a real question. Hermione blushed deeply, how could she have been that stupid to forget the potion and mostly how could she get out of this situation without loose all her friends?

"Ok, I'm so sorry Ginny, I don't know what I was thinking and…" Ginny cut her off, finally moving from her position on top of her only to run away.

"Perfect" Hermione mumbled to herself, "Now I have to explain her everything." She got up and follow Ginny into the castle. She arrived at the common room but the younger girl wasn't there, so she looked in her dorm but also there wasn't the right place, finally she walked near the bathroom and she finally heard someone crying and sobbing. She gently opened the door and she found Ginny seated on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. Hermione didn't know what to do so she stood there a little, only looking at her friend.

"I should have known that you weren't Harry." Ginny whispered between sobs. The brunette came closer to her and knelt down so she could look at those green eyes.

"No, I shouldn't do a thing like that, actually I shouldn't even think about a thing like that." She stated.

"It was too good to be Harry, there were too much love and too less roughness and your words, I must have known that Harry wouldn't say things like that." Ginny continued and she sighed. Hermione did't really listen to her words, she only wanted to apologize and explain everything to her.

"Ginny I'm sorry, it's just that the first time that happened it was so…wait a minute what had you just said? It was good?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I knew everything was different today, it was like in one of my dreams, when Harry was so sweet and so turned on and we end up…" Hermione cut her off.

"Making love in an empty class and having the best orgasm of your lives?" the brunette finished, she understood that her forget potion had had some side effects, like making Ginny think that what had happened was just a dream.

"Exactly, how do you know?" the redhead asked, she was becoming curious and she haven't tears in her eyes anymore. Hermione blushed, but she decided that since Ginny knows that she transformed in Harry, she should know everything.

"Well, your dream wasn't really a dream, it was me and then I tryed to make you forget, but obviously something went wrong." She explained.

"Do you mean that what had happened today had already happened? How many times?" Ginny asked worryed.

"Only once and I swear I didn't plan it, I only wanted to demonstrate something to your stupid brother but then you saw me and…and then I think you can remember what happened in your dream." Hermione said blushing even more. Ginny understood and she felt a little guilty, she have really enjoyed her dream or, as Hermione was saying, she had really enjoyed the reality.

"Ok, that's weird" the redhead exclaimed "But can I ask you something?" she asked, the other nodded. "If the first time it was a mistake, why today? Why doing it another time?"

"That's complicated..." Hermione felt like the biggest idiot on earth, but she decided that she had to tell the truth, she deseved it. "I transformed this morning because….because since last week I started to have mixed feelings for you and I wanted to found out what I really felt, so here we are." She explained, her eyes glued to the wall, she didn't want to look at the other girl's eyes.

"And have you found out?" Ginny asked, she was more calm than Hermione have thought.

"Isn't that obvious since what we were going to do at the lake?" she asked.

"Yes, I only wanted to be sure." Ginny stated.

"So do you hate me now?" the brunette asked after some moments of akward silence.

"No, absolutely not, I only have appreciated if you have told me before, instead of doing what you did." Ginny answered

"I wanted to, but I had to understand what was happening to me first, anyway I'm really sorry, it won't happen again and I will understand if you will tell Harry and Ron and you won't talk with me again." Hermione concluded, she stood up and she was ready to go out of the bathroom crying when Ginny grabbed her ankle.

"I won't never do something like that, you're my best friend, I know that you want more but I don't think I could give you that more, but I'd like if we will be friends." She almost pleaded. Hermione wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Really?" she asked, Ginny stood up.

"Really" she exclaimed and she hugged her best friend.

"And will you tell the boys?" Hermione asked worryed.

"No, after all I have always been with my boyfriend, he didn't have to know and my brother….well, it's better if he doesn't know anything about my love life." She concluded. They walked out of the bathroom together, both glad that everything had worked out well but both with questions in their minds.

_Now how can I forget her?_

_Why it felt so right when she was my boyfriend?_


	5. the lovebirds

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: for Super Siayan Juuhachi actually I didn't think about the voice, but I think that Hermione deepened her voice to convince the others that she was Harry. Anyway thanks to everyone that rewieved!!!

The next morning Hermione arrived at the great hall for breakfast and she saw the two lovebirds already there. Harry was staring to his girlfriend while she was talking. Immediately Ginny saw Hermione, locked eyes with her and she shut up, not that Harry noticed, too focused on her body.

"Hi Gin, Harry" Hermione exclaimed taking a seat near the girl. The boy suddenly returned to the reality and looked at her.

"Hi Hermione" he mumbled

"Hi" the redhead greeted shyly.

"So how was Hogsmeade yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Cool, we have a really good time, it's a shame that Ginny couldn't have been there" he answered. Ginny looked at Hermione and they blushed deeply thinking about what had happened the day before.

"Yes, maybe next time" the redhead replied.

"And you have to come with us too" He said looking at Hermione.

"Ok, but you know I always have a lot of homework and things to study…" Ginny cut her off

"Come on Hermione, you can take a break sometimes" she stated.

"Maybe" the brunette replied "But now I have to go, I have to go to the library before class starts" she concluded and she went away leaving the two alone. Hermione felt a little akward with the two of them and to be thruthfull she felt a little jealous too. She couldn't believe that even if Harry wasn't a good boyfriend Ginny continued to be with him, she couldn't understand that, anyway, she decided that it was time to leave them and start to forget about Ginny, after all she had told her that they couldn't be nothing more then friends.

She arrived in the library and she started to look to the books, she was searching a book for her artimancy class. She finally found what she was looking for and she took it. She exited from the library and going to class she found Harry and Ginny again, but this time they didn't see her. The boy was pinning the girl against the wall, kissing her fiercely and roaming her body with his hands. Ginny was kissing back but Hermione noticed that she wasn't as kept in the moment as Harry, she only kept her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and when the bell rang she tried to broke the kiss, but the boy didn't let her for a while. Hermione was starting to walk towards them for helping Ginny but luckily the boy decided to stop, so he finally moved his lips from his girlfriend's.

"I'll see you at lunch" Hermione heard him say to Ginny. Harry was grinning and Ginny smiled back shyly.

"Ok" she replied. Hermione walked to class and she couldn't help but feel sick for what she had just witnessed.


	6. thoughts

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Words in italics are thoughts

The next days both girls tryed to forget about what had happened but the akwardness between them continued anyway. One day the trio and Ginny were seated in the common room doing homework, but the girls' minds were really far from the books.

Hermione 

How can I get over her if she's always around? I mean not that I don't like it, but it's like impossible forget about what we have done if I have in front of me costantly her silky hair, her full lips…stop Hermione! I don't have to think about her that way, she clearly said that she likes men, not women and mostly not me! Even if I had my heart broken it's better if I focus on this transfiguration paper or I'll never finish it.

On the other side of the table Ginny.

With Harry everything is…weird now…I know, I like him since the first time I met him in King's Cross but I have had the perfect boyfriend one time in my life and even if it was his body it wasn't him…and I want that one back…what does that mean? That I'm in love with Hermione? No! I love Harry, it's just that…

Her train of thoughts were stopped by Harry himself.

"Ginny, don't you have to go to the library?" he asked and it was true, she needed some books for her History of magic class.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, without taking her eyes off of her homework.

"Because I have to go too, if you want we can go together" he suggested.

"Ok" she said whitout really paying attention and she continued her homework. Harry coughed loudly.

"What?" she asked a little harsly.

"I was thinking about going" he answered a little akwardly.

"Uh, ok" Ginny replied, she took her books and they went out together. They walked in the hall in silence for some time, then Harry turned a corner and the girl stopped.

"The library's this way!" she exclaimed pointing in front of her.

"We can take a little break before going there" he said softy and he stepped closed to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her.

"You have never wanted to go to the library, haven't you?" Ginny asked understanding her boyfriends plan.

"Actually no" he answered and he kissed her on the lips, when they broke apart they found a door in front of them.

"Room of requirement I suppose" Ginny stated

"Exactly" Harry replied and they entered in the room, by what was in it Ginny immediately understood what he wanted to do.

"Lots of beds, uh?" she asked

"This room is filled with the things the ones that are inside need the most" Harry stated and he started again to kiss her. This kiss was more deep and quickly Harry's hands found their way under Ginny's shirt. They slowly inched to one bed and fall onto it without breaking the kiss. When finally their lips separated it was only because Harry's one started to kiss and lick on Ginny's neck. And that was the moment in wich Ginny couldn't help but moan.

"Ahhh…Hermione" she whispered and Harry immediately stopped.


	7. confusion

rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Thanks to Y-Kat that betad this chapter

Ginny's eyes snapped open immediately and found Harry's stunned face.

"What?" he asked rolling off her.

"I…it's not what it looks like" she said, but thruthfully she thought that maybe it was exactly like it looked like.

"No" he exclaimed sarcastically. "So you and Hermione haven't done anything that you shouldn't have?" he asked. Ginny thought a little about the question. The answer was no, technically she had done something with Harry, the only problem was that Harry wasn't Harry.

"No, we didn't do anything" she answered trying to sound convincing.

"So why did you moan her name?" he asked getting angrier by the second.

"Because…" that was a really good question, unluckily Ginny didn't have the answer so she just stared at her hurt boyfriend. Harry was more angry than ever so he ran away, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

_Why did I do something that stupid?_

Harry rushed into the common room and found Hermione reading a book, as usual. He didn't say anything, only grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stand up. The girl didn't understand what was happening and the fist that hit her face only a few seconds after didn't help her. She fell on the ground hurt and confused while Harry ran into his dorm still angry.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" she asked to no one in particular. Everybody shook his head, but then Ginny arrived, she saw her friend like that and immediately knelt down to help her.

"Hermione! What happened?" she asked, worried that she might already know the answer.

"I don't know, Harry. He just ran in and punched me…" she explained. Ron was helping too and he was as confused as the girl.

"I'll go check up on him and understand what you did to make him that angry" he said and followed the other boy.

"Maybe, I know what happened" Ginny stated and she helped Hermione stand up.

"What?" the brunette asked, the redhead looked around and saw that there were too many people to talk.

"Can we just go someplace else?" she asked, the other nodded and they went out in the garden and found a spot that was protected by some trees.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked again "Why did Harry hit me like that?" Ginny stared at the ground and blushed only thinking about what had made Harry that mad.

"He's jealous!" she whispered.

"Of what? Did you tell him? Why did you tell him?" the brunette asked quickly.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Ginny said apollogetically

"So how did he find out?" Hermione was going crazy, she wanted to know what had happened and Ginny wasn't really helping, it was like she didn't want to tell her.

"I m-…I moaned your name" Ginny admitted and she blushed even more, so that her cheeks were the same colour of her hair. Hermione was stunned, she had never thought a thing like that…the hot Ginny Weasley moaning her name instead of her perfect boyfriend's, Harry Potter.

"Uh" she said, actually she wanted to say something more smart than that, but her mind was filled with the new information and it seemed like her brain couldn't elaborate5 them. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Why what?" Ginny asked back still embarassed.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked again, Ginny was still avoiding eye contact and that was killing Hermione.

"I don't know…" Ginny lied, she knew that there was a really good reason for what she did but she didn't want to admit that and especially not to Hermione. The brunette wasn't satisfaid by that answer, so she placed a hand on Ginny's cheek and turned her head so she was facing her for the first time since they left the castle.

"I know that you know Gin, so just tell me" she stated looking in her eyes.

"I just…" she started to move her gaze from Hermione's eyes to her lips, she was hypnotized by the girl's features and after one second she found herself kissing her best friend. When she realized what she was doing she broke the kiss and run away leaving Hermione once again alone and with a lot of questions in her mind.

_Does that mean that she likes me? _Hermione asked herself.


	8. revenge

Rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione quickly followed Ginny and she arrived in the common room, she was heading for the dorm where the other had gone but she heard someone shout the words "Petrificus totalus" and before she could understand anything she was petrified, the same someone took her quickly in an empty classroom nearby. While they were walking Hermione managed to see who that was and she saw Harry and Ron with angry faces. When they entered in the classroom they finally let Hermione down and then release the petrificus totalus. Hermione wanted to stand up, or just shout and hope that someone would hear her, but like he had read her mind Ron anticipated her, took out his wand and pointed it towards her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked but she knew the answer, she knew that they were both angry with her for Ginny.

"The real question is what did you do with my sister?" Ron asked, his eyes as red as his ears.

"Known also as my girlfriend" Harry added, she had never seen him so angry.

"Nothing" she lied. Harry kicked her in the stomach and she gasped, stopping to breath for a second.

"Ok, I'll ask you again: What did you do to my girlfriend?" Harry asked. Hermione knew that it was stupid but she fiercely replied "I gave her what you can't" this time it was Ron who kicked her, harder, so she coughed loudly.

"Don't talk like that about my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Are you blind?! He's the one that treats her like she's only a body, I actually care for her!" she stated and that was enough for both boys to start to punch her and hit her in every part of her body. She felt the pain increasing every second and she was on the verge of passing out when she finally heard Snape's voice outside the classroom. The boys immediately stopped and ordered to Hermione to not say anything, but luckily for the girl Ron walking near her stumbled in a chair and made it fell. That took Snape's attention and the teacher opened the door.

"Potter, Weasley! What are you doing?" he yelled, immediately the boys tried to run away but the teacher reached them before they got very far.

"That will cost you a week of detention and 50 points to Gryffindor!" he shouted. They mumbled something and then went away; finally the man knelt down and took a look of Hermione.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" he asked, it seemed too kind to be Snape.

"I…" the girl started but she couldn't finish the sentence, she passed out.

She woke up some time later and she found herself in a bed, Mrs. Chips beside her.

"Hi darling" she greeted seeing her opening her eyes.

"Hi" she replied and she coughed, it was hard to talk and she felt pain all over her body.

"You were injured really bad, girl, I had a hard time healing some of your organs" she stated, and then she looked at Hermione again.

"What… (cough)…time" she said almost whispering.

"You have been there for almost a day, it's 3 in the afternoon" Ms. Chips informed her and then she went to see the other kids that where there. Hermione looked around and tried to sit up but it was too painful, so she gasped a little.

"Don't try to sit up!" a voice ordered from her right side. Hermione turned her head and saw Ginny walking towards her bed. "You don't have to move!" she said again, she arrived near the other girl. The brunette smiled seeing Ginny.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey! Happy to see you awake" the other replied.

"Yeah, cough …." She wanted to say something but Mrs. Chips interrupted her.

"Glad to see you again Ms. Weasley, and I'm sorry I had to kick you out last night, but you're not allowed to stay here at night" she stated.

"You were here?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny. The older girl didn't know what to think, she remembered Ginny kissing her but then she had run away, so she thought that it had been a mistake.

"Actually yeah" Ginny answered blushing "And I broke up with Harry" she explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes, after what he did to you I couldn't be with him anymore, plus I think I'm in love with someone else" she whispered.

"A really lucky guy..." Hermione stated dumbly. Ginny leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you feel lucky enough?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"Mmmmm, actually not that much, maybe if you repeat what you just did..." the brunette flirted and the other kissed her again, both girls smiling in the kiss.

A/N: finally they're together! But there will be trouble anyway, so see you at the next update!


	9. the others

Rated: T

Reviews: yes please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Few days later Hermione had recovered and she could return to the gryffindor common room. She arrived in the afternoon and she found that almost everybody knew about her and Ginny, mostly because Harry and Ron spread the news all over, obviously enough the other student weren't really accepting. When the others saw her everybody ignored her, everybody except Ginny that run to her and hugged her tigh.

"I'm so happy you're here" she exclaimed, when they broke the embrace the older girl looked around and noticed that her friends weren't even looking at her.

"Everybody knows, right?" she asked to her girlfriend.

"Right and they are ignoring me, and from what I can see you too" the redhead answered, sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"It's not your fault if everybody here is so narrow minded" she stated and the two of them walked in the dorm. The brunette was still a little weak so she laid down on her bed and her girlfriend immeditely followed wrapping her arms around her and stroking her hair.

"So how was life without me?" Hermione flirted.

"Pretty boring actually" Ginny flirted back.

"And how that happened?" the older asked.

"Because I couldn't do that" the other stated and she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips started to move together and it didn't take long to Ginny's tongue to lick Hermione's one, begging for entrance. The brunette happyly obliged and Ginny started to explore her mouth, causing the other girl to moan. When they started a tongue fight Hermione moved on top of the younger girl and started to rub her sides. Ginny moaned and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck pulling her more in the kiss. They continued their heavy make out session and the brunette started to explore her girlfriend's body slowly, she didn't want to scare her but Ginny didn't seem to mind, even if she wasn't moving her hands from Hermione's neck. Soon it was time for dinner and both girls have to go in the great all, they sat down close without no one looking at them, since someone joined them.

"Hi girls" Luna greeted sitting down next to them.

"Hi Luna" they both greeted back with smiles on their faces, happy that someone finally had talked to them.

"So Hermione are you feeling better?" she asked starting to eat her dinner.

"Yeah, I still have some bruises but nothing big" the brunette answered.

"I'm happy to hear that, what Ron and Harry did was really bad" the blonde stated.

"Thanks Luna" Ginny exclaimed surprised "I didn't know you thought that" she added

"I really do, and also what the others are doing, all the avoiding thing, it's horrible, I didn't think that we were surrounded by narrow minded people" she said really astonished.

"Tell us about it!" the two girls replied together, causing the trio to laugh.

"I'm really happy that you're ok with us being together" Hermione stated when the laugh subsided.

"Yeah, you're the only one that still talks to us" Ginny added.

"They will understand that there isn't anything wrong with you two, don't worry, just give them time" she said and she left the table leaving her meal only half eaten. "See you later" she said walking to the door. The two girls looked at each other with a quizzically look.

"She is weird!" Ginny stated.

"Yeah, but she's ok, with us and I think she's pretty cool" Hermione replied

"You're right, but I still hope that also someone else talked to us." The redhead said sadly.


End file.
